The Dengel
by Ravendarus
Summary: Kokara a Dengel tapped on earth while a war rages on between angels and demons, with the help of her new friends, maybe she can save this world she's come to love, and maybe have a bit of fun, matchmaker anyone? Naruxhina sasuxsaku, nejiXtenten, inoxshika


Cloudenvy-The Dengel

Cloudenvy-The Dengel! The only reason I'm starting this one now is cuz it goes with the blind wish in the sequel after them so yea.

Summary- this is a story of a girl who's torn away from heaven and locked from hell, she is a half Angle half Demon and only part of her guardian animal (all angels can transform into one animal), she's a Dengel, she became that way after her uncle The king of Demons, tried to kidnap her soul turning her into a demon but that is stopped by her kind mother The Queen of Angels, you see there is a war going on and no one knows why, it's up to the girl to save it, but when she becomes stranded on earth in a ninja village called konoha, unable to use her powers to get back to her family's home to stop the war, she'll need the help of a friend she makes in konoha Naruto but how will she do it when she can't talk human talk.

Prologue- It was a beautiful afternoon, Kokara was walking along in her happy home in the Judgment valley, where all the souls come to be judged, suddenly disaster struck, as light surged the sky and the valley shook a huge claw came out of the ground and grabbed her, Kokara cried as the claw burned her body she screamed in pain, when all of a sudden a light pale hand took hold of her arm and more burning surged like trying to fight over control of her, it all happened so fast that she blacked out.

Naruto was walking when he saw someone falling from the sky, he rushed forwards, and found a girl in a crater, he looked at her carefully, she on her right half had long half black and on her left half white hair, she had to wings coming out of her back, one wing covered with white feathers one covered in black feather. On her head a halo floated, it was also half was white and goldishly glowing brightly, and the other was black and dark, with spikes sticking out at the side, strangely she had dogs ears, the one on the left was white and the only on the left was black, and she had a tail that was half white and half black. He picked her up and rushed home.

Chapter 1- Naruto.

Kokara woke up with a huge head ache, she sat up and gasped as she saw all the ramen on the floor 'how that get there' she thought, she got up and felt very dizzy but before she could fall, her wings spread out and she floated in the air she floated around her feet barely touching the floor cleaning the room, and not noticing until and hour when she looked at herself in.

She wasn't a human anymore, "WOARF!!" she cried, 'wait a second I'm have black and half white, I'm no angel and I'm not a demon, I'm a dengel noo this can't be happening, not when there's a war going on! And why can't I talk' "woarf" she tried again and again but all she got was woarf, ' I can't be a dengel, I'll be trapped on earth, wait where am I, I AM ON EARTH!! NOOO!!' she panicked till she saw sunlight beaming through the blinds, in the window, curiously she climbed up not using her legs once (she's like stuck in a 6 year old body) and fell back grabbing a string that opened it, she spread her tiny wings and floated down. Then climbed back up, only curiosity in her mind playfully her young puppy sense taking over she looked out the window exciting forgetting about her old self and letting the new one take over.

Suddenly the door opened and Kokara fell down and winced, but flapped her wings and got back up sitting like a dog, waging her tail playfully, folding her wings she turned and looked at a spiky haired boy, around her normal age, "hello there little girl I see your up- and what happened to my ramen cups!!" Naruto yelled, "Woarf" Kokara smiled. "Woarf? Are you a dog, what's your name" Naruto asked. "Woarf!" she answered. "Well that doesn't help, hey how about I call you little puppy?" Naruto asked giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes, she smiled and nodded.

"YEY! Alright, hey little puppy wanna come to school with me!" He asked, Kokara nodded "woarf" 'wait a minute school, I can go like this' Kokara hung her head low, and concentrated on her training for this, "suddenly her wings became invisible and her tail disappeared along with her halo and ears, her body grew and became as tall as Naruto until she sat down like a dog again "woarf" she smiled. "who that was cool little puppy, now let's go" Naruto walked out happily. Kokara smiled and followed floating, but moving her legs like she was walking with him, This was going to be along day.


End file.
